


No Option Left

by gh0ulfriend



Category: South Park
Genre: Also sorta wish new kid showed some emotion, Also stan is a little bit of an ass, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Cartman is a bastard tm, Character Death, Coerced homicide, Crying, Decapitation, I hate how much angst potential the "choose which parent to kill" scene has, Implied Kyle Broflovski/Original Male Character(s), Implied kyle broflovski/New Kid | Douchebag, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Original Character(s), Other, POV Third Person, Panic Attacks, Parent Death, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Superheroes, Trauma, Verbal Abuse, Vomiting, but he doesnt mean to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0ulfriend/pseuds/gh0ulfriend
Summary: It can really fuck a kid up when you force them to kill one of their parents.





	No Option Left

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a little silly, considering I'm making. Fuckin south park angst but! I hope it's good 💙 (do emojis even work on here..?)
> 
> Notes:  
> K.J is a nickname, his first name is Kenny, that's why his dad called him it  
> His superhero outfit is a white suit and cat mask

It was hard for K.J to not cry, especially with what was happening, hell, it was hard when this all started, because Cartman  _had_ to be a fucking asshole.

But this was too much.

K.J always had thoughts about hating his father, he was mean to his mom, always getting high and yelling about how they had to keep him a secret, what the hell does that even mean? Why would they keep their kid secret?

But that aside, it was hard for K.J, it was hard to go through with what he's said before, he's ranted yes, yelled online, to friends, to his pillow, about how he hated his dad, wanted him dead, but here, after going to fix the tram in Dr. Mephesto's..weird ass lab (literally) to help him and his friends get out, he was met with his parents. His father, strapped to a table with some laser pointing at him and he..was naked? What the fuck? But for K.J, more importantly, he saw his mother, hurt.

Her arm was broken, almost torn off, K.J felt like throwing up already, his father noticed him and started talking,

 "Kenny? Is that you? It is! Cupcake, it's me, Daddy!"

K.J felt like he couldn't talk, like he couldn't  _breathe._ He tried to ignore his father, and ran over to his mom, sitting down next to her and holding the hand on her right arm, the one that wasn't as damaged.

He tried to talk, he opened his mouth but no sounds came out, he always got like this when he was scared, and right now he's fucking  _terrified._

"My legs are broken sweetie.. Mommy can't walk, you have to go- go into town and get help."

K.J stared at his mother, on the brink of tears, and nodded fast, he got up but she held onto his hand, looking up at him

"Sweetheart listen to me, they were about to...to cut off father's head, to scan his DNA. I'm sorry sweetheart but you  _have_ to finish the job, the only way out of here is to kill Daddy." 

K.J finally found his voice, he hadn't meant to talk, it was like his mouth opened on it's own,

"W-what-"

"I HEARD THAT! What the hell is wrong with you?!" His father had interrupted, too many things were going on already, if his parents start fighting  _now of all times_ he definitely would start to have a panic attack, or well, more, considering everything else that was going on, the loud noises, bright lights, this was too much.

"Can't I have a conversation with our child without being criticized?!" His mother yelled, it was louder than his father considering K.J was right next to her, this wasn't good.

"OH _YOU'RE_ the victim again, huh?! Like you don't deconstruct EVERYTHING I say!" His father yelled back, K.J hated when they fought. He hated the yelling.

"OK Mr. never-wrong-in-his-life!" His mother finished, this was one of their shorter fights at least..

"Go do it sweetie. Go cut off Daddy's head, hurry." His mother spoke softly, so his father wouldn't hear and start yelling again, she finally let go of K.J's hand and it took all of his strength to not fall down and start crying there and then,

He slowly walked towards the table his father was on, K.J opened his mouth, about to talk, to try and see if they could work something out that wouldn't kill anyone, but his father talked first.

"What'd she say? Did she say how nothing is her fault, like usual? I knew something like this would happen and it's why I've told your MOTHER to keep her fucking MOUTH SHUT."  _shut up shut up shut up._ Why does he always have to yell.

"FUCK YOU!" His mother yelled back, he would've said the same if not for his  _still ongoing_ panic attack since the power went out here in the first place.

"I told you if our child's powers were discovered they'd try to harvest our DNA and make a genetic clone!" ..why the fuck is he like this.

"You did fucking not!" K.J was getting annoyed hearing his parents yell back and forth, but it's better than trying to decide who to kill..he guesses,

"Listen kiddo, the CPU is waiting for either of our DNA. Just trick your mom into walking over to it." K.J was still unsure of who to choose, was there really no way to get their DNA safely?

"DON'T MAKE OUR CHILD CHOOSE SIDES! THAT'S SO UNFAIR!" They're still yelling, it's too loud. It's too loud.

"I AM  _TRAPPED_ INSIDE OF A TUBE THINGY!" K.J started to hate hearing his dad's voice when he was around 6, he was always loud.

"MY  _LEGS_ ARE  _BROKEN_ AND MY ARM IS ALMOST RIPPED OFF! I COULD BLEED TO DEATH IF I MOVE!" Usually his mother spoke softly, she knew K.J hated yelling, but when she got caught up into their fights she'd often yell back, K.J didn't blame her, he blamed his dad.

"You hear that? Go get Mommy's arm! That should do it!" Was he.. Was he out of his fucking  _mind?_ she just yelled how she could bleed to fucking  _death!_ did he hate her that fucking much? What the hell.

K.J made up his mind. He had dealt with his father's yelling for  _five goddamn years_. He had dealt with his parents fights for  _five goddamn years._ He had dealt with his father yelling and insulting his mother for  _five. goddamn. years._ He had dealt with his father's  _high_ yelling for just a year, but it was still his yelling, it was _enough._  He had dealt with his mother's drinking problem for just a year, but it was  _enough._

K.J stood in front of the table, in front of the button, he brought his hand to it, touching it but not hard enough to trigger.

He had made up his mind.

He closed his eyes and pressed down hard,

His father let out a yell, "NO! NO. kiddo that operates the laser! Stop! You're gonna kill Daddy!" K.J started pressing the button more, hoping it would speed this up. He didn't want to hear this,  _He didn't want to hear this._

"PLEASE! Your mom has you confused! She's the problem!" He won't stop yelling, he never stops yelling.

"Go kill her! I've done nothing but love you! This is your last chance don't hit that button!" How has he loved you? He always yelled, he always yelled at you both, he yelled when you didn't go out, when you didn't make friends, he yelled when you went out with friends, he's never loved you.

K.J put his hand on the button again, for the final push-

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Before you do this, before you do this... Go ask your mom about what she's been putting in your food. Trust me, just go ask her. You'll want to know this!" 

What? Did K.J hear that right? She's been putting stuff inside his food?

K.J opened his eyes, wide with fear, he tried to walk over to his mother without falling over from all the overwhelming things going on,

He stood in front of his mother, and reached to touch her, forgetting for a second about her torn arm, accidentally hurting her

"OK, OK! Wait! Wait! Is this- is this about the medicine I put in your food?! We only did it to  _protect_ you." He's..noticed his food has started tasting weird for a few months, he had thought it was just texture issues though, considering it was food he disliked in the first place,

"Your dad knew it had side effects, go ask him. Go ask your dad about the side effects!"

He walked back over to his father, he was getting tired of going back and forth, K.J was about to ask his father but he started talking first,

"Hey, hey what are you doing?! Did that fucking bitch put you up to this?! She's a snake!" That was the final straw.

K.J pressed the button, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see,

"AHGHGH! I'm so scared! I'm so scared!" Hus father was yelling, he hated when he yelled.

K.J closed his eyes tighter, and slammed the button repeatedly, he wanted this to end already.

"Goodbye! Daddy loves you so much!" His father yelled one last time, K.J couldn't see it, but he heard the sound of the laser on his father's neck, slicing through.

He moved his hand from the button and put his hands on his ears, so he'd stop hearing it, he felt hot, warm tears fall down his face as he clenched his mouth shut to try and prevent the sobs,

_He hated his dad, he always yelled, but this was too much._

After a few minutes, he tried to calm down, it didn't work. He could smell the hot flesh from the laser, he hated this.

He finally opened his eyes, in front of him, his father's head was laying motionless on the ground,

K.J threw up.

He left the head, just for a moment, and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, dirtying the white suit even more than it had been from the fights he had gotten in on the way here, he walked over to his mother, shaking.

"Mommy's proud of you, she's so proud! You're so brave, honey." Usually his mother's words comforted him, but they felt sour. He wanted to leave.

He went and picked up his father's head, walking over to that CPU thing his dad talked about,

"You did the right thing sweetheart. Now go get out of here and go get help." His mother's voice was shaking, he needed to hurry. He needed to get out.

He put the head into the DNA scanner, it closed down and K.J could hear it slicing apart his father's head,

He felt like was going to throw up again.

**_"Organic DNA sample accepted."_ **

The machine finally spoke up, could he finally leave?

Just as he was thinking, the tram door opened, K.J got on and it went down.

It was quiet.

He got out, the hallway he went through was long, when he finally got to the end, he went through the doors and could hear the tram with his friends coming down,

"There we go! See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Dr. Mephesto said as he and the others came down

How was K.J going to explain this? He has vomit still on his face, on his sleeve, blood on his clothes and hands, he started crying again when he heard his friends voices, he slowly started to walk over, still shaking, and opened his mouth, trying to talk but just a strained choke came out, as Stan interrupted him,

"What took you so long, New Kid? You just screwing around having fun?" K.J froze in place, they only called him that when they were mad at him, it was getting harder to breathe, harder to control his tears, his sobs, it was hard standing, he felt his legs tremble, it felt like he was going to fall.

"Stan don't be mean it was probably ha-K.J?! Are you alright?!" Wendy had started to scold Stan but as soon she saw her friend she ran over,

"Why is there blood on you?!" She had caught K.J before he fell, bringing him down gently on the ground,

"AGH- what the hell- what the hell happened?!" K.J heard tweek ask, he could hear Craig talk, but he didn't understand, it was getting hard to understand words.

"Dude I-" Stan had started, trying to apologize, but Kyle bumped into him as he ran by, concerned for K.J

"Dude! What happened?!" Kyle asked loudly, he saw K.J flinch at the yell, and he froze, he forgot K.J hated yelling, Kyle sat down on his knees in front of K.J and held one of his hands while Wendy held the other, both concerned and scared for their silent friend,

"I-I" He started, looking down, and closing his eyes,

"D-d..dad..head, I-I had I had to...mom said" They were confused, Wendy seemed to start piecing it together when she was looking at the blood, K.J had no wounds or injuries, so it...wasn't his blood

"Oh- oh jesus christ.." Kyle squeezed his friends hand tight, when he finally realized like Wendy,

"K.J I..." Kyle let go, and stood up, K.J was still looking down, while Wendy was staring at Kyle, confused at why he had gotten up,

"GOD! FUCK Cartman! That fucking asshole! I'm gonna fucking kill him my goddamn self!" Kyle was  _angry,_ he had walked back to the group so his yells weren't as loud to K.J, he had been through enough already,

"Dude what the fuck happened to him?" Craig asked, he held tweek who was looking over at K.J,

"Fucking- he- cartman's fucking fault-" Kyle was too angry to talk properly,

"Try to calm down, Kite." Kenny, or rather Mysterion, said, in his fake deep voice,

"Calm down?! How the FUCK can I calm down?! First the fatass fucking KIDNAPPS K.J'S  _PARENTS_ and brings them here, but now he fucking- he fucking SOMEHOW made K.J kill his own FUCKING  _DAD!_ " Kyle had started to raise his voice,

"Dude- try to calm down for him at least- stop yelling" Stan had put a hand on his best friends shoulder, and gestured back towards K.J and Wendy, with the former currently shaking in Wendy's arms, crying while Wendy held him, Kyle froze, eyes wide, he hated upsetting K.J, he hated upsetting all his friends but  _especially_ him..

"You..you're right." Kyle rubbed his eyes, and sighed

"I just- he's-"

"We know dude" Craig said, and tweek looked at Kyle

"Yeah we- we know, how it can feel" Kenny put a hand on Kyle's shoulder as Stan went over to K.J and Wendy, Kyle shifted his focus to the slightly taller boy in front of him.

"I know how you feel Kyle, we all do, we all hate Cartman, but you do  _especially,_ and the same with how we all care about K.J, we'll fuck Cartman up, don't worry." He dropped the superhero persona, using his real voice, Kyle nodded.

They were going to get back at Cartman.

 

When Stan had walked over to his two friends, or rather..friend and girlfriend? He's not sure, he stared awkwardly as Wendy helped K.J back up, Stan went to K.J's left side and helped him walk back to the group, he looked at Wendy as if to try and ask for help without directly asking, she just glanced at him and nodded slightly, and looked back in front, helping their friend walk

"Listen dude I..sorry I was..a dick, I'm sorry that happened" Stan was, a little awkward with apologies but he genuinely tried, K.J had stopped walking and Stan feared the worst, but the shorter blonde just looked up at him, cheeks stained with tears

"..thanks dude" K.J smiled at his friend, and Stan smiled back, Wendy was happy to see they were ok,

"Ok guys, let's go back to the others, can you walk K.J?" Wendy asked softly

"You might have to carry me" K.J joked, letting out a small laugh

"No way dude! You're too heavy" Stan joked back, Wendy chuckled and picked K.J up herself, surprising both boys

"Woah, you're strong Wendy" K.J said, Stan stared wide eyed at the two

"Hey how come you never pick me up?"

"You're not cute when you cry"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when Wendy said boys were cute when they cried that was wild  
> Anyways!! I hope u liked my fic 💙💚💙 (again do emojis work??)


End file.
